survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Heroes vs Villains II
'''Survivor: Heroes vs Villains II '''is the twentieth season of Survivor. It is the second Heroes vs Villains to air on Survivor. Twists 14 Castaways Returning Contestants (at most 3 per season) Double Elimination Advantage at Auction (negates the votes cast to the subject) Castaways Summary For Survivor's twentieth season, returning castaways labeled a "hero" or villain" set out to win the one million dollars. On the Heroes, the tribe worked seamlessly together, making a very stable shelter. Alliances were in the making though. Angelina and Tom made in alliance right away and brought in Hallie, since she was very good at keeping and protecting her alliances. Pops and Candace also made an alliance but were friends with Angelina, Tom, and Hallie as well. Goofy was liked by most but did struggle at building the shelter, and Ariel was on the bottom since she played twice and came off as annoying. On the Villains, it was all lies and deception. Brooke was condescending and manipulative to Plankton, mocking him for his height. Plankton, SpongeBob, and Nigel wanted Brooke to go, while Dress Up Daisy and Brooke were in a power alliance and wanted to get out Plankton. Charming was targeted by Tyonna for playing 3 times and being the oldest on the tribe, while Charming was caught between the two majorities. At the first challenge, Villains lost. Tyonna was almost forcefully pulled into Brooke's alliance to vote out Plankton. Daisy noticed how she used fear to manipulate and considered siding with Plankton and SpongeBob, for they both were both voting for Brooke. However, SpongeBob didn't trust Daisy and wouldn't let her be in the voting block. The votes were close, and ultimately Plankton was the won to go home. The Heroes subsequently lost the next challenge. The two majorities came together (while also getting Goofy in for numbers) and voted off Ariel, the weakest member of the tribe. The Heroes unfortunately faced a tough water challenge and lost. The tribe decided to send off their second physically weakest but socially dangerous player, Goofy, home. Now stronger, the Heroes won the next challenge. Brooke was a target by SpongeBob's alliance, now down to 2 members. Brooke saw this and got Charming and Daisy to vote out SpongeBob. Tyonna realized that Brooke's alliance would be in the Final 3, and voted for Charming. In the end, SpongeBob was sent home. The Heroes banded four together and were set on getting Hallie out when they lost the next challenge, which they presumed wasn't soon. However, Pops was very paranoid that he would go next, and Hallie took this to her advantage and warned them that he would be a flipper at the merge. Candace, Tom, and Angelina then agreed Pops wouldn't help them benefit, and the jolly man was blindsided. Villains then lost the next challenge. Charming wanted to get out Tyonna for voting for him, and the two started a feud. Nigel also wanted to get out Daisy but couldn't convince anyone. However, Brooklyn kept Tyonna and Charming on the right track of voting out Nigel, who hadn't really done anything up to the point. He was then the next to go. Although they voted together, Tyonna and Charming were still at war, with Brooke and Daisy in the middle. In a shocking twist, both tribes would compete for Individual Immunity, and two contestants from each tribe would leave. Daisy won Immunity for the Villains and Tom won for the Heroes. Hallie thought she was the next to go. However, she convinced Angelina that Candace was the leader of her alliance and held too much power. She sided with Hallie and the votes became tied between the two. At the revote, Tom didn't want Angelina to be mad at him and voted out Candace, the player from the oldest season. On the Villains tribe, Daisy saw Tyonna as a potential goat to take to the end. She told Brooke and made it seem like it was her idea, making her be on board with the plan. Charming was the blindsided. With equal members, the two tribes merged. For the first reward challenge, there was an auction. It was mostly food and letters from home. But at the end, there was a secret advantage you could draw rocks for if you had at least $100 left. Daisy, Angelina, and Brooke all had $100, so they drew rocks to see who would win it. Daisy drew the white rock and got the advantage. It was then revealed to her that the advantage negated all the votes casted to her for one night. Daisy felt in power and planned to use it. At the Immunity Challenge, Daisy also won, securing herself even more. Hallie knew Brooke would be targeting her, and called on Tom and Daisy to make a secret "Winners Alliance" and planned to blindside Brooke. Daisy contemplated this, not wanting to sit at the end with two Heroes and winners. Angelina was left out of the circle and planned to vote out Brooke as well. However, Hallie realized (after trying to talk with Brooke and being rejected and rudely treated) that she would have a better chance at the end if she voted out Tyonna, Brooke's current right-hand-girl. She told Daisy, Angelina (who got in the loop), Tom to vote Tyonna. Shockingly, Angelina changed her vote last second and voted for Brooke, fearing that her alliance would turn on her. It didn't matter, because Tyonna got 3 votes and was sent home. Brooke was furious at Daisy and ended any friendship they had. Brooke seemed to be the next to go. However, she won Immunity, securing herself another day. The "Winners Alliance" was short lived, and Tom was still angry with Angelina for changing her vote last Tribal, but they both wanted to get Daisy, and teamed up with Brooke to do this. The three knew that Daisy still had her advantage, but didn't assume it to be vote related- this was a faulty mistake. Hallie couldn't convince Angelina to vote for Tom, who was a threat to win and caused chaos. Daisy decided to her advantage that Tribal Council. This was proven successful, and 3 votes were negated, making Tom become the next highest number of votes (with only 2). He was then eliminated. Angelina and Hallie then made up that night, both understanding why they voted for each person. Daisy, however, didn't want to work with Angelina anymore because of her voting. The next day, Hallie won Immunity. Her and Angelina realized she should go home and cut Daisy loose that night. They didn't talk strategy with Brooke, but she also voted for Daisy. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Hallie won. Angelina knew that she would more likely win against Brooke, and accepted being the final voted out. Brooke and Hallie had a big breakfast and went to Final Tribal on Day 29. At the tribal, jurors bashed Brooke for her constant manipulation and deceit, and praised Hallie for her very strategic views. In the end, Hallie won, and became the first Survivor to win 2 times. Episodes *on Day 25, Dress Up Daisy played her advantage she got at the Auction, negating 3 votes from her.